<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>献给一个孩子的礼物 by gk2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262822">献给一个孩子的礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2'>gk2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>献给一个孩子的礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>熟悉的衣角擦过眼前，帕拉德的视线从跳动着的Mighty小人身上移开，紧追着看过去。</p><p>永梦牵着一个小孩，从他眼前走过，正笑着问诊。小孩三四岁的样子，蔫蔫的，背着一个黑色小书包，身边也没有家长，看起来是独自来看病的。小孩看见医生蹲下来问询，强打起精神说着什么，不哭也不闹。</p><p>真是勇敢的孩子。</p><p>这样的句子在心底响起。帕拉德按了按心口，有种奇怪的感觉，咕噜咕噜，有水冒出来。滋味就像前天吃到的，放坏掉的柠檬，酸得发苦……</p><p>好苦啊。</p><p>帕拉德难受的眨眨眼。永梦的动作一切如常。那么，这是他自己的情感吗？因为永梦的忽视，感到不舒服了吗。</p><p>永梦若有所觉的抬眸，对上他的视线。</p><p>只是对视一眼，帕拉德已经明白了他的意思：接下来是医患的独处时间了。</p><p>他关掉游戏机，轻轻拉开了门。</p><p>就像卡顿的游戏界面，门外走过千百遍的洁白走廊融成漆黑的墨团，纷乱的方块和数据流冲刷而过，帕拉德眼前一暗。恍惚间有熟悉的提示音响起。</p><p>“Game Start!”</p><p>突如其来的眩晕感如潮水般退去。突然变暗的光线让帕拉德时隔几年，久违的警戒起来。</p><p>入目的是一间普通的六叠间。</p><p>木质的单人床上铺着素色的简单被褥，午后的阳光被窗帘挡住大半，只斜射几缕在他脚边。陌生又熟悉的气味萦绕在鼻端。在什么浮出水面之前，一道稚嫩的细弱童声打断了帕拉德的回忆。</p><p>“你是谁啊？”</p><p>在房间中央，有张小几，一个大概有7、8岁的小男孩，瞪大了眼睛紧紧盯着他，手中还紧攥着一只蜡笔。</p><p>在看清那张脸的一瞬，全身仿佛过电！</p><p>“永梦！”</p><p>一个名字快过思维，窜出唇齿间。帕拉德愕然，宿主的记忆告诉他，他没有认错人。</p><p>听见自己的名字，小孩也惊讶的瞪圆了一双眼。</p><p>幼年的永梦看起来瘦瘦小小的，一张小脸，衬得他的眼睛又大又圆，黑黑亮亮的。他穿着一件粉色衬衫，色彩明亮，显得他稍许空荡的袖口里，一截削瘦见骨的手腕肤色苍白。</p><p>帕拉德跟着永梦，在儿科也算是见过无数人类幼崽。所以，即使是常识缺乏的bugster，他也一眼看出，这不能称得上是一个健康的孩子。即使小孩子都普遍偏瘦，但是眼前的这只，都缩水了。</p><p>他至少……帕拉德搜肠刮肚，总算找出一个专业名词。他至少营养不良。</p><p>永梦……现在的永梦，身体不好。身体不好的人，都很容易生病，生病就要去医院，然后恹恹的躺在白色床上，白布会盖住脸。</p><p>帕拉德僵住了。久违的溺水感让他轻轻的打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“大哥哥，你怎么知道我的名字？”</p><p>也许是因为被叫破名字，小永梦很快就放下了警惕，好奇的观察着他。</p><p>眼前的这个男人好高，但是却不觉得可怕，也许是因为他那一身不像大人的打扮。太……太小孩子了。有红的，黄的，白的，好多颜色！他觉得很好看！但是大人不会喜欢吧。</p><p>被质问，帕拉德难得慌了神。手指插进卷发里，他露出一个急急忙忙的笑容，显得有些尴尬。</p><p>“我……那个……不是……啊！我是，是因为是永梦的邻居！我就住在永梦家旁边哦……”</p><p>他还欲盖弥彰的指了指永梦的房门，示意外面。</p><p>小永梦转头看去，又转回来，没答话，还是盯着帕拉德看。</p><p>帕拉德冷汗刷一下就下来了。小时候的永梦这么难忽悠吗！得转移话题！</p><p>“那个……我是来陪永梦玩的！我们玩游戏怎么样！”</p><p>还在手忙脚乱的证明自己的清白，说到游戏的时候，帕拉德还是禁不住眼睛一亮，心又欢快的跳动起来。</p><p>帕拉德给出了必杀答案。</p><p>永梦听见玩字时，就稍有意动。游戏一词一出，他的眼睛也是一亮。</p><p>永梦清楚，眼前的男人不可能是他的邻居。</p><p>那些个邻居，比起他，更关心他的父亲。每次遇见他的父亲，那些人都笑得点头哈腰，试图与父亲握手。弯腰的姿势像是大发慈悲，夸奖一些鬼话时，看他的眼神就跟看野猫一样，视若无物，很不耐的飞速移开了。</p><p>他们甚至还会驱赶野猫。</p><p>永梦曾经救助过一只跛脚的老猫。那猫整个黑成一团，脏得不成颜色，还有一身癞子。</p><p>怪物一样。</p><p>就像什么游戏的boss，在被他通关之前不要死掉啊。</p><p>于是永梦走上前去，将手中的饼干全部递了过去。老猫斜他一眼，吃了。永梦难得开心的笑起来。此后，永梦便日日喂食，猫粮就从父亲给的生活费中，节省下来，虽然伙食变差了，但是和老猫一起吃东西时会有难得的好胃口。瘦得显骨架的孩子稍微长了点肉。</p><p>也许是长期的喂食让老猫产生了惯性，它时常徘徊在永梦家附近，有时在楼下的投币式停车场住上一晚，紧贴在温暖的车底。</p><p>然后邻居就看见了它，嫌恶的皱起眉，对着它大喊大叫，还扔东西砸它。</p><p>老猫凄厉的叫着，徘徊了很久，终于走掉了，再也没有回来。</p><p>小小的永梦，悄悄拉开一条门缝，无能为力的看见自己钦定的boss，被其他人攻略了。</p><p>彻彻底底的bad ending。</p><p>倒不是永梦不想收养他，而是不可以。难得父亲回家吃饭的时候，永梦小心翼翼的提到，想要收养流浪猫。还不等他讲到具体是怎样的一只猫，父亲就用冰冷的声音一口回绝了他。</p><p>“流浪猫既然已经沦落街头，那就证明它的生命没有足够的价值让人类喂养。就算是难得健康的猫，也是低贱而丑陋的品种。喂养这样无价值的生物，是一种浪费。”</p><p>他还补充一句。</p><p>“如果你偷偷养了，我将不得不杀死它。带一只未被处理过的流浪猫进家门，会带进无数病毒。如果真的变成这种最坏的结局，那这样的一条生命逝去，是你的责任。”</p><p>父亲说的好多话永梦都不懂，他只知道一件事：擅自收养老猫，父亲会杀死它的。</p><p>于是永梦就只是看着老猫远去，活着远去。</p><p>永梦看着看着，觉得奇怪。老猫明明没有被砸到，为什么叫得那么痛苦。</p><p>原来，是因为它觉得自己不被需要了。永梦立起国文书，挡住下半张脸，仔细的挨个看过黑板上的一串片假名。黑底白字，总是那么冷冰冰的排成一排。</p><p>原来是以为自己不被需要了……才会那么难过啊。</p><p>永梦奇怪的摸上胸口。平时想到老猫的时候，这里闷闷的，但是今天没有。</p><p>在永梦出神的时候，帕拉德已经快速环视了整个房间。游戏机就放在房间的一角。他走过去，仿佛已经做过千百遍般，指尖触及其中一个游戏卡碟。</p><p>“就玩这个游戏吧？”</p><p>永梦自无不可，这本是他最喜欢的那一个。</p><p>帕拉德将其抽出，幻梦公司的商标赫然映入眼帘。真是阴魂不散。</p><p>永梦将桌上的画纸叠好，放在一旁，拍了拍身旁，示意帕拉德坐过来。</p><p>“大哥哥先玩吧！”</p><p>帕拉德自然的坐下，指尖在游戏机上熟练的轻点，调出了双人模式。</p><p>“不如一起？”</p><p>帕拉德侧脸笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙。</p><p>“啊！原来还有双人模式！我忘记了……”</p><p>永梦不好意思的挠头。因为从来没有用过这个模式，自然而然的忽视了。</p><p>啊，语法还用错了，果然是小孩子。帕拉德憋住笑，推过去游戏机，和他分享一半。</p><p>小永梦的技巧自然不如成年的他。帕拉德起初飞速通关，总是在需要合作的关卡等待永梦。直到他注意到永梦的难堪。</p><p>小孩低垂着眼，表情认真严肃，咬着牙追逐着他，手上动作逐渐慌乱。</p><p>帕拉德猛地明白，这不是未来与他平分秋色的天才玩家。</p><p>还只是一个孩子。</p><p>帕拉德一顿，永梦操纵的角色把握机会，超过了他。</p><p>“好！”</p><p>小孩细弱的声音因为兴奋变得响亮。永梦神采飞扬的小脸依稀有了未来睥睨游戏界的模样。</p><p>怎么把合作游戏玩出了对抗的样子？</p><p>帕拉德失笑。</p><p>“大哥哥不专心哦。”</p><p>永梦板起小脸，教训起他来。</p><p>“对不起！对不起！”帕拉德双手合十，讨饶道，“作为赔罪——”</p><p>他一把抱起小永梦，放在自己腿上。</p><p>“我来教永梦，超——厉害的游戏技巧吧！”</p><p>永梦被帕拉德突然的动作惊了一跳。身下肉垫带着腾腾热度，显示出蓬勃的生命力。他被一个高大的成年人以一个守护的姿态圈进怀里，带来一种奇怪的安心感。男人五彩缤纷的衣角被他坐在身下，鲜亮的色彩点亮了他的眼眸。</p><p>他跟着帕拉德的指挥按动着游戏键，再高难度的组合技，只用演示一遍，就能完美的用出来。</p><p>帕拉德没有任何意外之感，因为是永梦嘛！</p><p>他的注意力逐渐偏移到怀中小小的身子上。小孩还未长开，柔软的一团缩在他腿上。小巧的脑袋一点一点的，顶上还有个可爱的小发旋。躬下身，凑近的时候，橘子香波的味道若隐若现。手掌中的小手腕，好像稍微用力就会折断，帕拉德心惊肉跳，用从未有过的轻柔动作虚虚圈住了，如临大敌的引导其动作。小孩突出皮肉的背脊骨硌痛了他的胸口。</p><p>这也不是帕拉德第一次圈住永梦打游戏了。</p><p>成年男人已经长开的身体，有种健康的美感。动作间背肌绷出优美的曲线。一截细长白皙的脖颈，探出白衣的领口，勾出吻///舔的欲望。和自己身上相同的温泉粉的味道，仿佛是被自己全部侵染。环住他的腰，将整个人拢在怀里，占有欲恣意生长。骨节分明的纤长手指在游戏机上按出腾腾的气势。只要在掌心轻轻一挠，眼前如玉的耳垂就砰的红透。</p><p>永梦会无奈的转头，捏住他的下巴，给自家病毒一个安抚的吻……</p><p>那之后，无论是游戏的败北，还是现实的攻略，都甘之如饴。</p><p>但是现在看着怀中的小永梦，心就塌了一块，一丝绮思也生不起来。</p><p>小永梦表现超好——！</p><p>帕拉德得意，怂恿永梦道。</p><p>“等你去学校了，就用这些秘技，把小伙伴打得落花流水！”</p><p>帕拉德以为永梦会兴奋的点点头，结果他却是抿住了嘴。</p><p>“没有人会跟我打比赛的。”</p><p>诶？</p><p>在反应过来前，小永梦已经岔开了话题</p><p>“我不喜欢学校。”小永梦抬头看他，从下往上看的角度，低垂的眼角有种委屈可怜的撒娇感，“……我可以不去学校吗？”</p><p>永梦有些迟疑道。</p><p>帕拉德知道学校对于人类是很重要的，具体是怎么个重要法，他就一知半解了。但是既然永梦不想去，那就不去。帕拉德漫不经心的想着。永梦还是个孩子，任性一点也没有关系。他开了口。</p><p>“可以啊，只要永梦开心就好。”还附赠一个微笑。</p><p>永梦便抿嘴笑起来。第一次被认同的感觉像温泉水，安稳的包裹起整颗心。</p><p>他悄悄靠住了帕拉德的胸膛，终于全身心的投入到游戏中。</p><p>当最后一缕阳光退场的时候，帕拉德注意到自己的指尖开始逐渐化作光点。</p><p>时间到了吗。</p><p>他故作无事的放下游戏机，清了清嗓子。</p><p>“咳……已经这么晚了啊……也是时候该回去了。”</p><p>他偷眼去看腿上的小永梦。</p><p>永梦爬了起来，小大人似的叹了口气。“大哥哥快回家吧，父母会担心的。”</p><p>并没有父母的帕拉德眨巴眨巴眼。永梦……会担心吧？心情突然急迫起来。</p><p>他快走几步，赶在消散的状态掩饰不住之前，走出了房间，拉上了永梦的房门。</p><p>熟悉的卡顿感降临。</p><p>房间突然就寂静的过分，嘈杂的游戏音突然吵闹起来。</p><p>小永梦按住了关机键。滴滴的长音之后，一切归于平静。</p><p>回去了呢，这个不知名的人。</p><p>小永梦没有询问过男人的名字，无论是A还是B，都没有特别的意义。突然出现在家中的怪人，梦幻般的一下午，仿佛是游戏中的彩蛋剧情。彩蛋的意义，就是要在出乎意料的地方砰的冒出来，吓玩家一跳。那种惊喜的感觉，刨根问底就大煞风景了。</p><p>小永梦摸了摸咕咕叫着的肚皮，哒哒的跑下楼，熟练的踮起脚，将快餐盒饭放进了微波炉，捏住把手转个三圈半。电器就哔咔咔的运作起来。带好过大的手套，要小心的将热好的饭菜端上桌。</p><p>父亲今天也不会回来。</p><p>一口一口的艰难吞咽着难吃的即食快餐，小永梦打开了电视机。天气预报的姐姐正用温柔的声音解说明天的天气，是个凉爽的雨天。小永梦放下筷子，又咚咚的跑回房间，捏着明黄色小伞的伞柄，将其靠在了门边。明天会下雨啊……小永梦的眼前浮现出一截亮色的衣角，又再一次鼓起了面对学校的勇气。没关系的，要是不想去学校的话，不去就是了。那个人是这样说的。</p><p>小永梦苍白的小脸上，一双眼睛弯成了月牙。</p><p>“Game Clear!”</p><p>微弱的游戏音在空气中消散，没有引起任何人的注意。</p><p>门后，出现在帕拉德眼前的，是洁白的医务室……还有一脸惊讶的成人永梦。</p><p>健康的，长大成人了的，永梦。</p><p>“永梦！”</p><p>帕拉德的心从未这么这么激烈的跳动过，任何语言都没法表达他内心的情感，只能徒劳的一声声呼唤着恋人的名字。</p><p>感受着从帕拉德那边传来的激动心情，永梦满头雾水，但是看着猛扑过来的病毒，色彩缤纷的衣角扬起，莫名的心情变好。更加高大的恋人将他整个人都圈进怀里，热腾腾的温度慰贴的刚好。永梦艰难的从这个过紧的怀抱中挣脱出来，对自家大型犬无可奈何。虽然还有几本病历没写完，不过推到明天也没关系，今天就多挤点时间陪陪黏人的大狗吧。这样想着，嘴角不知不觉扬起一抹微笑。</p><p>“已经可以下班了，回去了，帕拉德。”</p><p>帕拉德的眼眸一下子被点亮。他牵起宿主的手，十指相扣。</p><p>“嗯！永梦，我们回家了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>咔哒。</p><p>最后的回车键被按下。</p><p>一片漆黑中，一阵古怪的笑声越来越大。<br/>“完成了哈哈哈！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——！永梦！讳疾避医可不是好孩子该做的事，身为医生的你明白的吧！”</p><p>“好好享受吧，这是神赐予你的礼物。”</p><p>从卡槽中被拔出的卡带，黑与白的单色，调和出不详的色彩。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>